The Rabid Kit
by TheLovelyCanche
Summary: Christine Lynn has lived a normal life, except for a secret she has locked away. When this secret hits the spotlight, how will everyone react? Will she get through the pain again? Dean Ambrose/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_She slowly made her ascent to the top of the hill. Up top, was a grave, her father's. A bouquet of roses in her hands, she finally made. Placing the roses on the grave, she sat down and smiled. _

"_Hey Dad, it's me. I brought you some flowers to keep you company. I'm working hard like you told me to do. I'm getting stronger every day and the company might push me to champ status. How awesome is that? Her voice cracked a bit, fighting the urge to cry. She sat there, staring at his grave, relishing the fact she's with her father. Soon her phone began to vibrate, signaling it was time to leave._

"_I gotta go Dad, my flight is soon. Je t'aime papa" With that, she left his grave and made her way back to their home to pack up and leave._

* * *

><p>After a three hour flight, she finally made it to Florida. It was quite a change from the coldness Canada, but she was happy to feel some warmth for once. She slowly made her way to her rental, once there, she began to load her stuff on it, but was stopped by a pair of hands taking her suitcases from her hands. Turning around to see the owners of the hands, grayblue eyes connected with her blue orbs.

"Hello Christine Lynn."

"Why Dean Ambrose, what a pleasant surprise, and such a gentleman too, wow. That's a first." She said laughing, her French Canadian accent strong as always.

"Please, I can be a gentleman whenever I want."

"You sure? Because last time, you let the door close and it hit Nikki while she was carrying a latte." Christine said, chuckling at the memory. Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled. It was pretty funny to see how the Bella reacted. She jumped Dean and put him in a headlock until he apologized. She then made him buy a latte for her every day for a week.

"Come on, everyone is probably waiting for us at the arena." Christine said checking her watch. She watched Dean finish putting her stuff in the trunk and then preceded to place his stuff next to hers. She chuckled when she realized what was happening. Dean had no ride, he knew she was going to get a rental so he waited to hitch a ride with her.

"Let's go Christy, we both know you're probably dying of the heat right now." Dean said with a smirk. Christine shook her head, just because she was from Edmonton, it automatically makes her a hater of the heat. She ironically, loves the heat, it was a nice change from the cool climate of her home.

Walking to the car, she sat on the driver's side as Dean made his way to the passenger side. Once there, rolled all the windows down to in his words "cool Christine down" from all the heat. Chuckling at his actions, she started the car, and they began to make their short journey to the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic ever written, hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for the shortness by the way! ~TheLovelyCanche<strong>


	2. Memories

**I own nothing but Christine. Thanks for reading! ~TheLovelyCanche**

* * *

><p>After the short car ride, filled with nothing but Christine and Dean arguing about what to put on the radio, the Canadian and her friend finally made it to the arena. Fans were gathered outside, cheering for the two of them as they got out. Christine grabbed her stuff, then gave Dean his. Dean instinctively waved to the fans and then began to make his way into the arena. Unlike Dean, Christine got her things and went to the fans. She took some pictures and signed autographs and gave the occasional kiss to the cheek to young fan boys. However her interaction must come to an end and she left the group of people and made her way to the arena entrance.<p>

"Christy! You're here!" She was enveloped in a bear hug by Seth. Christine laughed as he twirled her around. Finally he put her down, by this time Roman joined them and she gave him a hug too.

"What's up Lynn?" Roman asked.

"Not much, just tired, probably will go and get a bite at catering. You guys wanna join?"

"Wish we could Christy, but we have a promo to get ready for and we have the first match." Dean said, giving an apologetic smile. Seth and Roman gave her the same smile. She nodded and told them that it was alright, she could find someone to hang out with. The guys nodded and hugged her goodbye, which she gladly returned. Then the four friends dispersed and Christine made her way to catering.

* * *

><p>Sitting down with a plate of food, Christine had her head turned to the monitor closest to her. Seth and Dean were face to face, arguing in the middle of the ring. She laughed to herself, seeing how mad they were at each other, but she knew in the end, they were still brothers. She kept on watching them as they started to brawl, with the Big Show and then Roman coming out.<p>

"Hey Lassie, what are ya doing here alone?" She smiled when she recognized the thick Irish accent. She looked up and saw Fit Finlay sit next to her.

"I'm not alone Fin, I'm with you aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are Lassie," Finlay chuckled as he looks at the screen, the tag team match started and Christine's eyes were glued to the television. "I see the guys are fighting. They've come a long way those three."

"Yeah, they did. I can't believe how popular they are now, even after the Shield broke up."

"So have you Christine." She looked at him with a serious face, but nodded. "Have you visited him?" he added. She nodded.

"Today actually. I went to visit my grandparents and I couldn't resist not going. I mean after all these years, it still hurts, but it has gotten better." She said shrugging. Finlay put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry little Lassie, it'll get better." Christine nodded and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Fit." She smiled, taking a quick glance at the clock she realized she had to go and get ready. "I gotta go, see you later Fit. Bye!" She kissed him on the cheek and made her way to the locker room, however she couldn't stop memories from flooding in her head.

* * *

><p><em>WCW 1993<em>

_"__Papa, who is that big man that talks funny?" Five year old Christine asked, hiding behind her father as the big man approached them. Her father chuckled at his daughter's reaction, he rubbed her short brown hair and smiled._

_"__Well mon soleil, that big man is a good friend of mine, his name is Fit Finlay. It would be nice if you said hello non?" Her father responded as he moved out of the way. _

_Christine was face to face with this big man, and with all her bravery she said softly, "Bonjour, je m'appelle Christine." Finlay smiled and picked her up._

_"__Well aren't ya a nice little Lassie?" He said, twirling her around. She giggled in happiness as her father watched on and smiled at the fact she has a new friend._

* * *

><p>As she entered the locker room, she sighed as she saw her opponent, and one of the few people who annoy her so much.<p>

"Oh Christy! You made it!" Her high pitched voice filled the locker room.

"It's Christine Summer, Christine." She was only met with a 'whatever' from the blonde diva. Christine rolled her eyes, she never did like Summer, probably due to her attitude.

"We have a match today, so make me look good, I want Dean to realize how good I am." Summer said before leaving.

Christine sighed, Summer was always after Dean. No matter how many times he told her no, Summer would always come back to him. Forgetting the events that just happened, she reached for her gear, a simple crop top and red and black tights that had slash marks on it. Putting her hair In a ponytail, she was ready for this match. Reaching behind her neck, she took off the small gold chain she was wearing. Putting it in her hands she kissed it softly. 'Love you Papa' she thought as she put the chain in a safe place and made her way to the gorilla.


	3. Fight!

**A new chapter, hope you all like it! Thanks for the follows and reviews, they are really pushing me on. As always, I own Nada! Enjoy! ~TheLovelyCanche**

* * *

><p>Reaching the gorilla, Christine sat down and began to stretch. Her blood was pumping as the fans continued to cheer, Dean's music played, signaling that he and Roman won the match. She smiled, realizing the match must've had a good ending if the fans were still cheering like that.<p>

Soon after, the Big Show came from the ramp and nodded at Christine. Seth followed him, but was stopped by Christine who gave him a hug and congratulated him on a job well done. Seth gave her a thankful smile but quickly left to shower. A few seconds later, both Roman and Dean came into the gorilla. She smiled and ran to them, engulfing them in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you guys! The fans sounded like they were so into it!"

Roman chuckled and smiled, "Of course, it's us fighting remember?" Dean nodded, smirking. They could be so full of themselves at times. However, Roman left to go shower and talk to his family. Christine smiled as Roman left, he was so devoted to his family.

"So how did I do Christy?" Dean asked as he wiped the sweat from his face. Christi smiled and laughed at how wild his hair was.

"It was a good match Dean. Good job. The fans really enjo-" she was quickly interrupted by a voice calling out Dean. Christine cringed at the voice, she knew exactly who it was, and apparently Dean didn't so he turned around and regretted it. Summer came strolling in and pushed Christine to the side and wrapped an arm around Dean's neck. Christine rolled her eyes and stepped back, Dean gave her an apologetic smile before turning his attention to Summer. Christine softly sighed as she began to stretch again.

"Deanie, are you gonna watch the Divas match?"

"Yeah, I will Summer." Dean simply replied as he tried to slowly maneuver his way from Summer's grasp, however, his words only made her grip him harder.

"OOO you gonna cheer me on Deanie?" she said, gliding a finger on his chest. Christine sighed and got up, she had enough of hearing Summer.

"Listen here Summer I-"

"No Summer, I'm not gonna watch you, I'm gonna watch Christine fight and kick your ass." Dean said as he finally got out of her grasp, walking up to Christine, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Knock her ass out for me." He whispered before leaving and making his way to the locker room. Christine smiled at Summer's shocked reaction and left as her music began to play.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**From Edmonton, Alberta, Canada; Christine Lynn!" The crowd cheered as they saw Christine walk down the ramp, making her way to the ring while giving high fives to some fans. Getting into the ring, she stood on the turnbuckle and waved hello to her fans. **

**"****From Raleigh, North Carolina, Summer Rae!" The fans booed as Summer made her way to the ring, and Summer being Summer, she flipped her hair and acted like she didn't care what the fans thought about her. After a short walk, she reached the ring and the ref signaled for the bell.**

**The Divas locked up, testing to see who's stronger, however Summer managed to put Christine in a head lock. Making the lock tighter, Summer was yelling at Christine to give up, but she wouldn't, instead Christine managed to get near the ropes and the ref began to count. Before the ref could get to the five count, Summer let go, she backed up a bit and was ready to hit Christine with a cheap shot. But she never landed the hit. Christine ducked and super kicked Summer. **

**As she laid on the floor, Christine took the opportunity to put Summer in the Arm Trap Crossface. The fans cheered as Christine yelled at her to tap. Finally, she did and the fans cheered even louder as the bell rang and the ref raised her hand in victory. She left the ring and gave high fives as she made her way back to the gorilla. A angry look was painted on Summer's face, but Christine laughed it off.**

* * *

><p>Reaching backstage, Christine was welcomed with congratulations from her coworkers. She thanked them all and began to make her way to the lockerroom.<p>

"Where do you think you are going Mija?" Christine stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see the source of that voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick note, I am working on another story. This one is will be a SethKaitlyn story. It will be up soon, I have midterms now so if I am still alive by the end of it, I will post it**


	4. Car Ride

_**Hey Guys I'm Back! I own nothing! Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy this chapter, stay toned for the next chapter of my other story! ~Canche**_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Where do you think you are going Mija?" Christine stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see the source of that voice._

But, when she turned around, he wasn't there. Sighing, she made her way to the locker room.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Christine, meet your uncles, Rey and Eddie. Go say hi to them." She looked up at the masked and long haired luchadores. They smiled at her and she slowly approached them. Then the long haired man engulfed her in a hug, at first she was confused but soon started to giggle and hug him back._

_"__Hi, I'm Christine."_

_"__Hello Mija, I am your uncle Eddie and this amigo over here is your uncle Rey. We are your dad's good friends." The long haired luchador said. Christine nodded and smiled as she met her uncles who would become a part of her life. _

Christine woke up from her dream. Checking the clock, she got up and got her things ready to head for her next flight. Putting her long brown hair in a ponytail, she grabbed her suitcase and made sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She opened the hotel door and with one glance, she turned off the light and left.

"Thanks Dean, I'll see you soon baby." Christine looked up and immediately rolled her eyes. A red head walked out of the hotel room two doors down Christine's. She knew whose hotel room, the red head came out of.

"I'll call ya." Speak of the devil, Dean came out with his suitcase in hand, the red head smiled and give him a peck on the cheek before making her way out of the hallway, she walked by Christine and gave her a death stare. The Canadian Burnette rolled her eyes and began to head for the elevator.

"Hey Christy, wait up." She turned around and saw Dean approach her. She stopped and gave him a small smile.

"So how was yesterday's catch?" She asked. Every night Dean would go and find a new chick to spend the night with. Christine doesn't approve of it, but she says nothing out of respect of her friend's choices.

"She was alright, could've been better. But enough of that, let's talk about your night sugar, how was it?" Dean said flashing her a smile. Christine smiled back as they began to make their way inside the elevator.

"It was fine, Nattie spent the night with Tyson so I had the room to myself. And I had a nice dreams about my uncles."

"Rey and Eddie?" She nodded, with a big smile on her face. Dean smiled back, he liked seeing her smile as she talks about her uncles. "What about your dad?"

"Not really, he was in the dream yes, but it was more focused on my uncles." She simply replied. Dean nodded and decided to ask no more. He knew that her father died and that she was still affected by it. Even so, she never told him about him nor the way he died, all Dean can guess was that he was killed by someone and that was the reason why she wasn't saying anything.

"So where ya heading now?" Dean asked, trying to make a new conversation.

"Oh, I'm gonna go to the airport."

"To visit your grandpa?" She nodded. Usually she would go and visit her Grandfather a couple times a week. The years has been catching up on him, especially after the death of his son seven years ago, so Christine would go and make sure he is well and keep him company even if it is for a bit.

"I'll take you."

"What?" Christine asked, being caught off guard by that statemet.

"I said I'll take you to the airport. I still owe you for that car ride, I'll drive you and then bring your car back to the rental place."

"In Miami?" She asked chuckling.

"You know me so well Christy, come on, it'll be a drive since it is early, traffic will be a bitch." They both chuckled and left the elevator once the doors opened.

* * *

><p>Dean let out a frustrated sigh, they were stuck in the same place for a while now. He was just about to get out and scream at everyone to move, chuckling at that sight he turned to look at Christine. She was taking a nap and was curled up in a ball. Dean smiled at her sleeping form, she looked peaceful and he couldn't stop gazing at her face. Her pale face fit perfectly to the waterfall of her brown hair, her small pink lips formed a smile as she breathed slowly. However, her baby blue eyes is the icing on the cake…<p>

Dean sighed and mentally slapped himself, he knew he shouldn't think about Christine like that, she wasn't like the ring rats he sleeps with. She was herself, a strong girl, and she deserves better.

"NO!" Dean turned around and saw Christine spring up from her sleeping form, her eyes wide with fear, her breathing rapid.

'Christy!? Are you alright!?" Dean asked, he quickly moved his head to look both at the road and Christine. She tried to calm down and wiped a few tears away.

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream." She said softly. Dean however, didn't believe that, he reached over and began to rub her arm slowly, as in a way to calm down. This proved to work as she began to calm down a bit, she however didn't speak much except gave a small thank you and hug to Dean once they reached the airport. Dean watched her with a concern look as she entered the airport.

What was her dream about?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't worry, you'll all find out soon <strong>_


	5. Pushing away

_**New chapter, yay. I own nada. Enjoy ~Canche**_

* * *

><p><em>Christine opened her eyes, she saw nothing but white, the white ceiling from her room. She got up and was welcomed to an eerie silence along with the darkness. Something was pulling her out of her room. Slowly walking out of her room, she looked at the dark house, with only three lights on.<em>

_"__Danny boy?" she called out to her half-brother, his small body was covered by the sheets. But when he wouldn't respond, she went closer to him and began to move him._

_"__Danny boy?"_

_Nothing_

_"__Danny?"_

_Nothing_

_"__DANIEL!?"_

_Still nothing_

_"__DANIEL WAKE UP!" _

_Nothing. Christine checked to see if he was breathing, nothing. She started to panic, she had to get help. Quickly, she ran to her parents' room, which was down the hall. _

_"__Nancy!? Nancy! Daniel isn't breathing! He's-"Nancy did not move nor stir. Christine slowly backed away. Her breathing became erratic as tears began to overflow. She sat there and then opened her eyes in realization._

_"__Papa!?" She called out getting up. When she heard nothing, she swiftly got up and ran through all the doors, slamming them open and close when he wasn't in there. After frantically searching high and low she found him. She screamed her head off at the sight. Her papa, her own flesh and blood, dead like the rest of her family._

* * *

><p>She sighed as the dream replayed over and over in her head. That day never happened like that, but yet, this dream felt so real. Rubbing her face with her hand, she looked out of the window of the airplane. She knew she would have to apologize to Dean about her outburst. She didn't mean to act the way she did after she woke up. Again she sighed, she couldn't tell him about her dream, he didn't need to know that she was the daughter of Chris Benoit, a man whose hall of fame career went down the drain in a matter of days. She was only 19 when it happened. Now 27, she hasn't spoke a word about who her father was to anyone who didn't know her. The producers, management, and veteran wrestlers who worked with her father knew her. To them, she was Christine Lynn Benoit. To everyone else, she was Christine Lynn.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are about to land Edmonton International Airport. Please buckle your seatbelts and thank you for flying with us." Christine buckled her seatbelts and stared out the window, watching the airplane slowly make its descent to the airport.

After catching a small cab, she finally made it to her Grandfather's home. It was a nice small home, with a big hill and field behind the house. She made her way to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Christine! Ma petite fille! How are you?" her grandfather engulfed her in a big hug. For an old man, he still had enough power to give big hugs. Christine smiled and hugged him back.

"I've been doing good grandpapa." She said smiling, he nodded and invited his granddaughter in.

* * *

><p>Dean cursed at himself again, he couldn't get what happened with Christine out of his head. She wouldn't tell him about the dream and it worried him, to make her wake up crying, it must've been a pretty bad nightmare.<p>

"Hey man, you alright?" Seth asked with a concern face.

"Yeah man, you've been acting different since you came here." Roman added. The guys were in the gym, getting a quick workout before going to their hotel room for the night. Normally, Dean would be loud and pushing his brothers to try their hardest. But today, he was quiet, and in deep thought.

"Sorry guys, it's Christine, I drove her to the airport and on our way there, she woke up scared and crying from a nightmare. She was shaking and wouldn't tell me what happened." Seth and Roman looked at each other. That wasn't like Christine, she would tell them of anything was wrong, ever since she met the trio in NXT years ago.

"Have you called her yet?" Roman asked. Dean shook his head, he didn't know what time she would get to her grandfather's home.

"Look man, how about once we finish here, we'll all go and call her together, just to make sure she's alright. Seth asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dean nodded and smiled a Seth as a way to thank him. Then they all continued to workout and quickly made their way up to their room.

* * *

><p>Christine smiled and accepted the cup of coffee from her grandfather. Taking a small sip, she went to the living room and turned on the TV. Curling up next to her grandpa, she put the network on and began to watch her dad's old matches.<p>

"He was such a wrestler huh? Can't believe it'll be almost eight years since he passed." Christine nodded and watched her father intently. As a little girl, she wanted to fight like him.

"So what happened? You're awfully quiet ma petite filled."

"I had a dream about Papa, Nancy, and Daniel." She replied softly. Her grandfather kissed her head, a sign of comfort. There was not much that could be said. Since that day, both grandfather and granddaughter had been plagued with dreams, some good, and some bad. However, with those dreams, they still keep on going.

After a bit of watching TV, her phone began to ring. Excusing herself, she left the room to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

_"__Hey Christy, Seth and Roman are here with me." _Dean's raspy voice filled her ear.

"What's up guys?"

_"__Not much, seeing how you are babygirl."_ Roman's baritone voice then filled her ear.

"I'm fine actually, landed safely, watching some TV with my grandpapa, why?" she asked.

_"__Dean told us what happened, we were just making sure you were okay sweetheart." _It was Seth's turn to speak.

"I'm alright, guys it was just a bad dream. Don't worry about me okay?" All three men sighed into the phone. Christine softly sighed as well. "Look guys, I have to go. I'll see you all in a few days."

Before they could even reply, she hung up on them. Returning hack to her grandfather's side, she watched the TV, still pay attention to her father.

The trio looked at each other. Something was wrong with Christine, and it isn't good.


End file.
